Robin
Robin (ルフレ, Reflet; or Daraen in European versions) are two playable characters in Fire Emblem Warriors. They serve as the player's avatar in Fire Emblem Awakening. The male version of Robin appears in Story Mode, but the female version can be used as an alternate costume, with new voice clips, after being unlocked in the History Mode. Role in Game After the convergence when Validar formed an alliance with Grisstone to invade Aytolis' temple to steal the Shield of Flames from the latter army, Robin and the rest of Yllisian army helps Aytolisian army defending the temple, while sending Cordelia to inform Chrom to help their other world allies quickly. At some point after "Marth" is recruited after a short duel between "him" and Chrom, Robin is about to be turned evil, just as Validar attempt to use the ritual to revive Grima and attempt to open a full-scale gate of Outrealm for Velezark and its demon army to enter the converged Earth, but is finally being thwarted thanks to "Marth"'s intel, who eventually reveal "himself" as Chrom's daughter Lucina and is actually accompanied with her cousin and Lissa's son Owain. In the retell Awakening storyline on History Mode, this is the first time both male and female versions of Robin have met. The male Robin is from the present and remains with Chrom, while the female Robin is from Lucina's timeline and possessed by the evil dragon Grima. Character Information Personality An avid reader with a sharp mind, Robin's knowledge of strategy and tactics makes them a valuable asset to any army. They are often compared to Marth due to their similar empathetic and charismatic natures. Quotes :See also: Robin/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Robin throws out 3 magic orbs in an arc in front of him, then does the same with 4 orbs. He then rapidly throws our 6 orbs in quick succession, then spins 4 orbs around him. He then summons a magic circle that blows enemies away, then throws out a barrage of magic orbs in front. He finishes by gathering 4 orbs together and slamming them onto the ground for a big blast. '''X: '''The effect of his attack depends on how much of Robin's magic gauge is filled. Less than 50%: Robin will generate a cyclone around him consisting of purple magic. This can be sustained as long as the button is being mashed. More than 50%: Robin shoots forward an energy beam that will forcefully reveal an enemy's Stun Gauge. 100%: Robin shoots forward an energy beam that will forcefully reveal an enemy's Critical Stung Gauge, as if Robin had a weapon advantage. '''Y, X: '''Robin throws a small fireball onto the ground in front of him, which erupts into a large fiery eruption. '''Y, Y, X: '''Elwind: Robin conjures a series of green razor wind slashes in front of him, before finishing by swiping his arm and shooting forward a horizontal green energy beam. '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''Thoron: Robin summons a small lightning orb in front of him that zaps any nearby enemies. He finishes by shooting forward a long-distance lightning beam. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Robin creates a dome of darkness in front of him, which sucks in enemies and constantly damages them. Robin then turns around and detonates the dome in a large explosion. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Rexaura: Robin hovers into the air and summons down a rain of light beams that fall down all around him. He finishes by summoning one final large beam to fall down and hit the ground in front of him with a big explosion. '''Warrior Special (A): '''Robin takes out his Levin Sword, then swings it three times, tosses it into the ground afterwards to make it a lightning rod. Robin then finishes with one last pulse of lightning magic. '''Awakening Special (A): ' '''Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Robin hovers in the air and summons 4 differently-colored magic circles (one for fire, wind, lightning, and darkness) behind him. The 4 circles then shoot out energy beams that converge in front of him to create a large yellow orb. Robin then swings his arms to detonate the orb in a large explosion. '''Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Although Robin can wield both tomes and swords as a Tactician, in Warriors, they mostly uses tomes and deals magic damage from range, and the Levin Sword also deals magical damage despite it being a sword. Robin's unique Crest is Solidarity, a skill they learn as a Tactician. In the regular Fire Emblem, it boosts the Critical Rate and Critical Evade of characters that Robin is supporting, but in Warriors, it boosts the attack power of the character that Robin is supporting. Gallery |-|Male= Robin Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Robin Levin Sword (FEW).png|Robin's Levin Sword Male Robin Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Male Robin Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor |-|Female= Female Robin Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Female Robin Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Female Robin Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters